


A Percy Jackson Au(I'll come up with a name later)

by DeeTheSnake



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Percy Jackson, Angst, Fight Scene, Gay Panic, I'm Bad At Tagging, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:07:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24472510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeeTheSnake/pseuds/DeeTheSnake
Summary: Logan, Remy, and Patton were just kids at an ordinary school. Little did they know they were actually demigods along with there friends who had already been to a camp. Eh who am I kidding it's basically just gay panic
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Remy/oc
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is a bit jumbled I'm pretty sure it will get better. oc inspired by https://archiveofourown.org/works/18467167/chapters/43752862

Logan looks sympathetically at Remy as he scrambles to finish the test Logan had finished his a few minutes ago.

Patton was walking handing his in, Virgil was triple checking his and Remus was trying to cheat off of Roman’s. Janus had pasted in his a little after Logan. Even though Janus acted like a ‘bad boy’ he was almost as smart as Logan. A fact Logan tried to not find attractive after all Janus had a boyfriend.

He looked over at Remus, Janus’ boyfriend who had apparently given up on the test and was doodling on his paper. He had his tongue out slightly in a way that was adorable. Wait what, since when did he find Remus adorable?

Logan’s confusion was pushed aside as a monster crashed threw the window. At first, he thought it was a giant bird but then he saw a human head on it. All the other kids screamed and ran except for some.

Logan was frozen in fear, the creature was staring at him. 

“Logan, get up slowly,” Janus said, lightly touching his arm.

Out of his peripheral vision, he saw Virgil moving Patton and the teacher away.

Logan got up slowly, he kept his eyes on the creature as he backed up. He only went a few paces when the creature lunged forward but before it could get very far Remus and Roman were in front of it.

Remus was holding a bronze mace and his brother had a bronze sword.

“Be a good bird and fly away now or we might have to hurt you,” Remus said in a singsong voice.

The creature lunged forward again but before it could get far Roman cut it down. It exploded into yellow dust.

Roman sighed, “You know I really liked this school.”

Janus stepped forward about to say something when two more of the creatures flew in.

One fought Janus, Remus, and Roman, while the other backed Logan into a corner. 

Just when Logan thought he was about to die Remy ran from wherever he’d been hiding.

“NO” he yelled stepping in front of Logan.

The creature yawned and backed off looking tired.

Virgil came back in. He took in the scene for a moment then pulled out a knife from gods know where and killed the one in front of Logan and Remy.

Remy promptly collapsed. Logan quickly grabbed him before he could hit the floor.

Virgil quickly turned to help the others only to find them having already defeated there creature.

“Took you guys long enough,” he smirked.

“Hay! It was very good at fighting,” replied Roman, walking over.

He knelt down next to Logan and put his hand on Remy’s forehead.

“I think he’s just tired. That was a lot of energy he just used.” Roman smiled at Logan’s confused expression.

“Uh guys I think we should go to the camp,” Janus said concerned looking out the window.

“What is wrong Janus?” Remus asked.

He joined Janus at the window.

“Shit! Yeah, we should go,” He quickly ran over to Logan and picked Remy up.

Roman helped Logan up and started leading him outside, Janus and Virgil following.

Logan looked up at the sky and saw what the commotion was. There were four of the creatures almost here and at least eight behind them.

Logan was pretty much in shock from everything that had just happened he barely noticed when Patton joined there group.

Everyone was talking he must have passed out because the next thing he remembered was waking up on a bed.

“Yay! You’re awake!” He heard a familiar voice call.

He blinked and Patton came into view his light blue hair had lots of tinny braids in it. Logan sat up he saw Virgil sitting in a chair next to Patton. Logan guessed the braids had come from Virgil he needed to keep himself busy when he was nervous.

He took in the rest of the room, Remy was on a bed next to him, he was a little disappointed that Remus and/or Janus weren’t here. 

“Roman was right, Remy is just tired and Remus and Janus are giving a report whatever the hell that means, oh Roman, too,” Patton said. 

Patton had always been very good at telling when Logan was thinking about his crushes, ever since the day he met him in first grade.

Remy all a sudden sat up startled.

“W-where’s the creature?”

Patton walked over and hugged Remy.

“It’s okay you’re safe now,” He said comfortingly.

“Uh Pat, sorry can you not hug me?” Remy shifted uncomfortably.

“Oh yeah. Sorry!” Patton apologized, letting go of him.

“Well, I should probably take you guys to orientation now that you’re up. I should have taken, Pat but he wanted to know you were okay.” Virgil said smiling.

“Okay, where do we go?” Logan asked.

“Fallow me,” Virgil walked out the door.

The three friends look at each other then followed Virgil out the door. 

“Wow,” Patton said.

Logan and Remy just nodded agreeing.

The camp was magnificent. Before they were able to take it all in they heard a voice behind them.

“What do we have here?”

They all turned around quickly to see a short guy(probably around their age so 18?) wearing a leather bomber jacket over an orange shirt that had a pegasus on it along with the words ‘camp half-blood’. He was also wearing high heels. He had lob length curly burnt orange hair. 

Virgil sighed, “Guys this is Rage he won’t tell us his real name but he’s a son of Zeus. He shouldn’t exist for many reasons.”

“Aww thanks, Vergey,” Rage walked over to them.

“I told you to stop calling me that,” Virgil grumbled.

“And I told you I don’t care,” he turned his attention to the others, “I didn’t catch your names.”

Patton was the first of course, “My name’s Patton it’s nice to meet you!”

“Patton. I see the others weren’t exaggerating your bubbly personality,”

Patton didn’t know if that was an insult or compliment so just smiled. 

Logan was expecting Remy to go next when he didn’t he looked over at his friend slightly. To anyone else who had been looking at him, Remy would’ve looked calm but he had known Remy long enough to know he was gay panicking.

Logan decided to save his friend, “I’m Logan,”

“Yes, of course, the smartest,” Rage almost sounded bored.

“Uh? Thanks?” Logan blushed slightly. 

“I’m Remy,” He stepped forward and held out his hand.

“From what I’ve heard you did well with that Harpy especially for a son of Hypnos,” Rage ignored the hand.  
“Thanks. A son of who now?” His blush broke thew his disguise as he put his hand down.

Rage looked over Remy’s head Remy looked up and a stick appeared over his head.

“Wow,” Remy jumped back a little and the stick disappeared.

“Orientation will explain everything you guys should go now.” Rage said walking away, “Toodles,”

“Yeah Rage is right, fallow me,” Virgil started walking again.

The three followed Vigil again. Logan slowed Remy a little so they were out of earshot.

“Rage? Really?”

“Hey, I can’t control my heart. And you are one to talk,”

“Touche,”


	2. Oh this is going to be a fluff fic ha you were fooled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gay panic with angst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly meant this work to be fluffy but oh well now Remy has a dermatic backstory. Also, my potty mouth comes out here I don't know if that'll bother anyone but

Remy and the others stepped outside there minds having been blown. 

Apparently Remus, Janus, and Roman had finished what they were doing they were talking to Virgil.

Logan cleared his throat, “That was interesting,” 

“Oh good, you’re here,” Janus said walking over.

“So it said something about ‘the leader of your cabin will show you around’ but we don’t know our cabin only Remy’s,” Logan continued.

“Ah yes one’s that haven’t been claimed go to the Hermes cabin witch is mine. I’m the leader of the cabin,” Janus remarked.

“Remy should probably go to his cabin,” Virgil stated.

Remy was sad he was being taken away from his friends but followed Virgil never the less.

He walked into the cabin it was plane but cozy and he knew why the two people were in bed and was tempted to curl up in one of those beds despite it being the middle of the day.

Virgil walked over to one of the beds and shakes a guy awake.

“Mh it’s nap time,” the guy complained.

“It’s always nap time for you Clovis. Anyway, you have a new member of the cabin.”

Clovis got up slowly and walked over to Remy.

“Nice, what’s your name?” He asked tiredly standing next to him.

“Remy,” his eyes were drawn to a stick the same kind that had appeared over his head. A strange liquid dripped from it. Remy started walking over.

“Don’t!” Virgil and Clovis said at the same time although Clovis said it a lot more calm/sleeper.

“One touch will wipe your memory,” Virgil explained.

“Oh,” Remy said in a weak voice.

“Can I go back to bed now?” Clovis asked.

“No, you have to show Remy around,” Virgil replied.

“Oh right, well, Remy fallow me,” 

Remy did so. Clovis showed him almost everywhere. It was beautiful no place seemed quite right although that was normal his mind was always fighting whether it wanted to fight or sleep. He finally got back to the cabins. 

“I don’t see the point of showing you the cabins there all explanatory and you can’t go in so im gonna go back to my nap,” and with that Clovis was gone.

Remy just stood there for a moment not sure what to do. 

“Thanks, Em, you're not as useless as I thought,” He heard Rage say.

Remy turned around to see Rage walk out of presumably the Aphrodite cabin with a brunette woman (presumably Em).

“Yeah love you too babe,” Em said.

“Mkay, see you,” Rage walked away.

Remy felt a flash of jealousy that he shouldn't have after all he’d just met this guy this morning. Why did he like him so much? Then he realized. Rage was such a bitch like him maybe he had been thew a similar experience. He also realized he’s been staring at Rage this whole time and he’d noticed.

“Sup Remy,”

“Uh, nothing much. Was that your girlfriend?” He didn't mean to ask that part but it slipped out.

“Em? Gods no,” Rage looked incredulous, “Faer just a friend. Oh yeah, fae use fae/faer pronouns.”

“Yeah, I know a lot of lgbtq+ stuff so I understand. It’s very nice how you stick up for your friend,” Remy said the last part mostly to get a rise out of Rage.

“I’m not,” 

Remy’s plan had worked, he smiled.

“Oh come on you’re the sweetest little thing,” 

“I’ll show you sweet, you little fuck” Rage growled, grabbing the collar of Remy’s shirt despite being a lot shorter than him.

“I’d like to see you try, bitch” Just because he liked this guy didn’t mean he wouldn’t take him down in a fight.

Rage smiled before swiping Remy’s feet out from under him. Remy had been expecting it somewhat he was able to catch himself lightly springing back to his feet.

He put Rage in a headlock. What do you know all those years on the street paid off.

“Oh it’s gonna be like that is it,” Rage said as he stepped on his foot hard.

Remy had forgotten Rage was waring heels untell then, “Ow.” He got distracted by the pain and the next thing he knew he was pinned to the ground by Rage.

“Rage, get off him,” a voice said.

Remy heard hooves and looked up to see a centaur this must be Chiron. Hell of a first impression.

“We were just having some fun, sir,” Rage said getting off of Remy and helping him up.

“Oh really? Well in that case Rage you can have some fun cleaning the dishes this isn’t your first time picking a fight,”

“I started it, sir,” Remy said. What was he doing he never admitted to things he did.

“Thank you for being truthful Remy. Please don’t start any more fights. Rage you only have the duty for three days,” and with that Chiron trotted away.

Remy turned to see Rage eyeing him suspiciously.

“What do you want?” 

“Nothing I honestly don’t know why I lied for you but you do owe me now,”

“Hm. Okay, I’ll keep that im mind. I like you, you have great fashion sense,” He straightened out Remy’s leather jacket, “Also what happened to you? Janus told me his suspicions. But I know something has to happen to someone to make them like me.”

Remy blinked, unsure what to say. Rage was right. But he wasn’t ready to share quite yet.

“Another time maybe,”

“Mkay, see you around then, fellow bitch,” Rage booped Remy on the nose(Which totally didn’t make him blush) and walked away.

“Looks like someone had fun on their first day,” Remus walked out of the cabin he’d been standing in front of.

“Shut up,” Remy blushed.

“I’m not judging you. If someone called themself Rage I'd wanna see if they live up to there name,"

"You just had to do that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HA GAY


	3. okay just a little more angst oops my hand slipped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> please give them some serotonin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long I don't think anyone was waiting for it though

“But why weren't we hunted like most demigods were?” Logan asked.

“I have no idea,” Janus was sprawled across his bed watching Logan pace back and forth.

The others were probably unpacking Janus didn't look.

“Well, what if,” Janus lost track of what Logan was saying.

Logan got this look when he was excited and it was very distracting. 

All a sudden Patton talked, “Remy might have met one, a person he told me about was awful,” he shuddered.

“What did happen to Remy?” Janus asked.

“Nothing you need to worry about,” Remy said with an icy voice, walking into the cabin with Remus.

Roman broke the awkward silence “Remy! What did you think of the camp so far?” 

Remy’s posture relaxed a bit, “It was interesting. What did you guys think?”

“It was amazing!” Patton sprang up and ran to Remy’s side. “But the climbing wall seems very dangerous.” 

Just then what sounded like a horn blew making Patton, Remy, and Logan jump.

“Dinner,” Janus expanded. 

Dinner was rather uneventful. After Janus sacrificed some of the food he saw Remus talking to Rage. Janus walked over catching some of the conversations.

“You like him, he likes you. I don’t see why you’re so reluctant,” Remus said.

“He’ll change his mind once he actually knows me. Besides- Oh hi Janus,” Rage turned around and smiled although it didn’t reach his eyes that was usual. Rage rarely smiled for real.

“Who’s the guy?” Janus asked 

“Doesn’t matter. Nothing is gonna happen, so yeah,” 

“It’s Remy” Remus blurted. Rage glared at him.

Janus chuckled, “I was gonna find out anyway. I have my ways.” 

“Ugh. Whatever,” Rage stole a glance at Remy who was currently trying to keep Clovis awake.

“You should talk to him. Romance requires communication,” Remus exclaimed pulling Janus into a dramatic kiss.

Rage rolled his eyes and turned back to Remy who had apparently had given up on Colvis and was talking to a boy, David, from the Aphrodite cabin. He tried not to show how jealous that made him but then heard the magic in David’s voice and realized he was using charmspeak.

Even if it wasn’t someone he liked, he still would have confronted David and it wasn’t the first time. 

“David, how many times do I have to say not to use charmspeak?”

David gave Rage a fake innocent look, “I don’t know what you’re talking about. Maybe you should just go to your cabin.”

Rage felt compelled to do it but fought it well enough that he could reach out his hand and slightly electrocute David so he broke his focus.

“Ouch!” 

“Maybe you should just go back to your cabin,” Rage mocked in the same way but sent an obvious message with his eyes.

David walked off looking very annoyed.

“What just happened?” Remy asked, “I felt strange like I wanted to do everything he said.”

“Charmspeak. Very few people can do it. ‘You okay?”

“Yeah uh, it just didn’t feel good. It reminded me of how well my parents-” Remy stumbled back Rage tried to steady him but he ducked under the table, “C-Can y-you g-get P-Patton?” he asked, clearly panicking.

“Yes.” Rage was a little jealous but walked over to where Remus and Janus stood looking confused. 

“Get Patton from his cabin Remy needs him.”

Rage sulked back to his cabin trying not to worry about Remy. Don’t get attached that way it won’t hurt as much when they leave. 

He tried to sleep but his mind was racing thinking about what Remy had almost said before cutting himself off. 

“So his parents must have done something, probably not only them though” he mumbled to himself, the thunder in the cabin responded.

It doesn't matter he’ll leave like everyone. 

After a few hours, the thunder lolled him to sleep.

He ignored everyone at breakfast but did notice Remy looked fine. As soon as he could he went to the kitchen weaving through the crowd to avoid everyone.

He started washing the dishes and almost broke one when someone spoke. 

“You can’t just run from your feelings sweetheart.” Rage recognized the voice he’d talked to Aphrodite before.

“I’ve been doing it for fourteen years so just watch me bitch.” He went back to cleaning.

“And look where it got you. Serious anger and trust issues.” 

“Why do you care about me? You've visited me five times, very unusual for a god. Especially one that’s not my mom.” 

“There’s something fascinating about you. And your backstory is very tragic you might think it’s written by someone trying to make an angst story. But this time I was gonna claim one of my children but I saw you moping so.”

“Patton?”

“How did you know?”

“Just a family resemblance. Being obnoxiously happy.”

“You are lucky I like you motal. I’ve gotta go, goodbye.”

“Toodles,” he mumbled.

After he was done he went back to his cabin avoiding everyone again.

Rage went about his day normally showing little to no emotion and glaring at everyone. But he couldn't help but laugh when one of the campers said, “Remy, you look so gay” and he said, “Thanks.” 

Their eyes met and Rage flashed Remy one of his rare real smiles before going back to his normal expression. 

At dinner, they announced that they were going to do capture the flag.

As Rage drifted off to sleep he found himself longing for Remy to be on his team. Then he realized he was just yearning for Remy. 

Shit. He was in love. 

That wasn't good.

**Author's Note:**

> welp what did you think


End file.
